Our Garden
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: It's a very special day for Marluxia, and unfortunately he's spending it alone. In the silence, Marluxia begins to contemplate things that he'd rather kept left unsaid. Luckily for him, an unexpected hero soon comes to save him from his thoughts. - 411


The light of Kingdom Hearts shone brightly even though the rain fell, casting its pale light across the entire city of Never Was. One member, though, choose not to acknowledge the light of his supposed "only hope" that lit up the city. Instead, he had chosen to wander deep inside the castle, to the place where he felt most at peace.

As strange of a comfort as it was, Marluxia always felt most at home when he was in the garden that he himself had created. He had found a room located far away from everyone else's, so that his peace could not be interrupted. Once he had prepared the room for his needs, he had cast his magic and watched as beautiful flowers and tall trees began to bloom before his very eyes. The sight had been marvelous, and the garden that grew was just as wondrous. Marluxia then set out to trim his garden, his favorite pastime of all.

It was in that room that the Assassin had taken up residence on the day in question, for it was a very special day indeed. Marluxia was on his knees, carefully tending to his beautiful roses. They were in full bloom, and Marluxia felt a surge of pride whenever he looked upon the flowers that he had created.

Oddly enough, the Assassin didn't feel as much comfort as he usually did when he entered this room. His sanctuary seemed empty, though his plants were all doing just fine. It was with a sort of regret that Marluxia admitted the real reason for his troubles: he wished for human contact.

Just once, that's all he asked for. Just once for someone to acknowledge the beauty of his plants with him, for someone to see why they meant so much to him. It wasn't that much to ask for, really, only for someone else to see the importance of what he had done here.

Outside of the walls that surrounded him, Marluxia could think of no other plants in the entire city. It was a metropolis, a jungle of steel; and yet, no one seemed to miss the wild beauty of nature.

The Assassin shook his head, because he knew that wasn't completely true. If Xigbar were there, he would have helped Marluxia. Only, he was on a mission that day. Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Larxene… All of the people who Marluxia could count on the most had just happened to be sent on missions right before the day that meant the most to the Assassin. It was a conspiracy, Marluxia knew. This was his punishment for helping Xigbar with yet another one of his famous pranks against Xaldin. A smile came to Marluxia's lips for a second, thinking of how mad the Lancer had been when he discovered the furniture in his room now on the ceiling, the floor being replaced with a garden. Unfortunately, it seemed that Xaldin wasn't much fun in the end, and insisted that Marluxia and Xigbar be punished, lest he punish them himself.

So now Xigbar was off on a mission, with Saïx, as it were. It seemed that the Diviner had orders to keep the Freeshooter in line, something that neither of the members in question were that happy about. And while Xigbar was off driving Saïx insane, Marluxia was stuck at the castle, alone in his garden.

Marluxia sighed, cupping one of his roses in his hand and tilting it so that it faced him. It really was a beautiful sight; you would have never guessed that it had been created by magic.

A sharp laugh came from the Assassin as he released the flower. Magic… He was in the middle of a simulation. This whole room, the garden around him, the heat that he felt on his back; artificial sun for artificial flowers, all to amuse the whim of an artificial heart. It was so pathetic that it made him want to laugh.

It seemed that his whole life was a lie, and yet he had no desire to become whole as he had once been. Marluxia knew that the life he was living now wasn't anywhere near complete, he realized that almost everything he knew was fake; even so, he did not want his heart back. He did not want to once more return to the life he had known before hand, to lose this false power that he possessed.

Before, he had been truly alone. The thought was enough to make Marluxia close his eyes, trying to hold back tears of anger and of sorrow. The truth was one he could not easily ignore, though: when he had possessed a heart, he had been utterly, horribly, alone. Now, he had his plants wherever he went. Even if there was no one to share them with, he still had his plants.

Marluxia opened his eyes, narrowing them wickedly. What did it matter that no one else was left in the castle that day to share with him the beauty of nature? Why was it so important to him, anyway, to be surrounded by others? They had no hearts, and it was only right they had no one to share beauty with. He had been alone before, for many years even, so what did it matter if he was alone for one more day?

His eyes softened, the Assassin once again cupping the rose in his hand. It did matter to him; he could feel it even without a heart. He didn't want to be alone anymore, didn't want to spend days he cherished alone ever again. It… Hurt? Was that the feeling he had inside? Yes… It hurt to be alone, now after so many years of having someone to share with. He could never get used to being alone again, didn't want to relive that feeling of loneliness.

He was being weak, and for once the Assassin didn't care. He wanted someone there, needed someone, no matter how weak that made him.

"Marluxia, how long are you going to stare at that flower?"

The Assassin gave a sharp intake of breath, turning his head quickly to stare up at the newcomer.

"I've never seen you with such an intense gaze before; I have to wonder what you were thinking. Of course, you with your secrets, I'm sure I'll never know what goes on inside of your mind."

Marluxia blinked a few times, trying to make sure his eyes really were processing correctly. Once he was sure that they were, he allowed a suspicious look to cross his features.

"Vexen. I have to say that I don't believe I've ever seen you come inside my garden before. I was under the impression that you didn't care for the heat. Or flowers, for that matter."

"You'd be right on that, I'm not much of a fan of the heat, and flowers have never had to same effect on me as they have on you. Still, I thought that I'd stop by."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, partly because of the suspicion, but also out of curiosity.

"Why? You've never stopped by before."

"I heard that you were alone here today, from Zexion before he left this morning."

"And so you thought you'd stop by to see me?"

"Don't be silly. Why would I stop by simply to see you?"

The suspicion was replaced with confusion now. The confusion only increased when the Academic suddenly walked over to where the Assassin was, and went so far as to kneel down beside him. Marluxia watched with a confused wonder as Vexen actually picked up one of the gardening tools that Marluxia had laid down and began to tend to the plants with it. The scene continued for a few minutes until Vexen finally side glanced Marluxia, taking in his expression.

"Aren't you going to help me, or am I going to have to do this all by myself?"

"Zexion put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No, not at all. Zexion merely stated that you were going to be in the garden alone today, if any of us needed to find you for whatever reason."

"And what reason did you have to find me?"

Vexen stopped his work for a moment, looking at Marluxia with an expression that said the answer was obvious.

"I came to help you, Marluxia. I came to help in your garden. I know how much this day means to you, and I didn't want you to spend it alone. So, I came to help."

Vexen turned back to his work, leaving Marluxia staring at the man before him in wonder. Vexen never ceased to amaze him, and also to confuse him more than anyone he had ever known.

After a while, Marluxia quietly picked up one of his gardening tools, setting to work alongside Vexen. Marluxia wasn't quite sure what to say, how to thank the Academic for coming. A comfortable silence settled between them, and Marluxia found himself smiling while he worked for the first time that day. Somehow, that smile seemed to be all the thanks necessary, for a small smile came to Vexen's lips as well.

"Happy Earth Day, Marluxia."

Marluxia almost thought he was going to have to hold back tears again, though these tears were vastly different than the ones that threatened earlier. Smiling softly, Marluxia leaned over to his companion and lightly placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"Happy Earth Day, Vexen."


End file.
